Serpents Coiling
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Junior might have just figured out Mandy's biggest secret... or not. Depends on how you look at it. MandyXNergalJr. Oneshot, R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Grim & Evil.**

**-**

The sun hung fiery and bright in the sky on a particularly hot day in Endsville. Mandy, who had missed the bus a couple of minutes earlier, could not think of a better reason to hate destiny by this current misfortune. She was alone as she treaded on the humid and cracking sidewalks, as Billy had called in sick. She suspected that he wasn't really, 1) because, coincidentally, they had a particularly hard Biology test later that she knew the red-haired boy dreaded, and 2) the excuse was far too believable to have been made up by Billy. Grim probably helped him or something.

So now, she was stuck to walking on this blasted scorching day, left to be burnt to a crisp by the school bus. She dabbed under her eyes, the sweatiest part of her face, with the back of her hand as she felt another bead of sweat descend her back under her tank top, silently swearing under her breath as she squinted ahead when the harsh sunlight hazed her vision.

Suddenly, the ground in front of her exploded (well, maybe it wasn't the right word, but what it?) and an odd-looking vehicle appeared. Nergal Junior opened the door with a 'swoosh' and hopped unto the ground before his insane dad had a chance to push him out. Nergal (Senior)'s voice rang out with a "Have a good day, son!" before the machine went underground once more.

Junior dusted off some nonexistent dirt from his clothes, glancing at Mandy afterwards.

"Looking a bit agitated today, eh, Mandy?" He teased coolly. "Where's my idiot of a cousin?"

"And a fine day to you to, Junior. Billy's down with the flu."

"Hmm, I see. So, what're you doing here? Is the bus late?"

"You're an imbecile. We missed the bus."

"Most unfortunate. Oh well, mind if I accompany you to school?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He didn't respond to that, and instead kept a bout of silence as he strolled by her side.

"Damn," he spoke up. "I just had to wear black today."

Mandy glimpsed at him. He was, in truth, dressed in black, with the black shirt, black jeans, and black Converse All-Star sneakers. Now sixteen, the body he'd chosen to inhabit permanently had grown tall and thin, with the slight fit of muscle in the noticeable areas, i.e. his arms and torso, which she unintentionally found herself looking at. She'd never seen him this way before, maybe because Billy's gigantic nose blocked the way. She turned her head abruptly, the faintest of blushes flying over her cheeks. It's been a while since she'd done that.

"Story of my life. Stop whining." She snapped, if but to keep the chanting, squeaky voices in her head quiet.

"Not really," he replied.

"What?"

"Your jeans aren't really black, just a dark shade of blue, and your blouse is… red."

"Wow. You must be a real genius for noticing." When he failed to answer yet again, she was forced to peek at him. And, miracle of miracles, his stare was appointed to her chest, mouth agape in a way that was just a tad away from being annoying.

She rolled her eyes. Over the years, she herself had… err, blossomed (even if it killed her to say so) to quite an attractive girl. Her blonde hair had been styled in a lengthier bob, and her formerly dumpy frame thinned out where they were supposed to and curved where they be ideal. She'd always had a nice face, but her high cheekbones, doe eyes and pursed pink lips became pretty through puberty, even without make-up. Right now, Junior's attention was focused on one of her most hated parts of her body: her breasts.

She would have smacked him, but that would be unfair, for human males naturally turn to jelly at the sight of such full and comely humps. Why punish him for being created with such weak brainpower?

"Take a picture, Junior. It'll last longer," she spat, then immediately regretted it. That had come out _so_ wrong.

He was then taken out of his testosterone-induced trance, wiping the corner of his mouth where just a tiny stream of saliva had started to flow.

"Oh. Sorry about that. But… what was that you said earlier…?"

Now she instantly reddened. "Forget it."

"Are you always this self-absorbed?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, obsessed about yourself."

"I was aware of that, frankly. But what's your point?"

Mandy had to bite back a gasp as she saw she was now looking at herself. Well, an exact replica of herself, except for the greenness in her eyes that were supposed to be white. And the clone had an uncharacteristic smirk that showed off small, pointed teeth that were most definitely not hers. Evidently, his shape-shifting skills had improved greatly.

"What's the big idea?"

"Why aren't you ogling?"

"What?" She asked bluntly, for the second time in five minutes.

"I thought you were in love with yourself."

Mandy stopped in her tracks. "What the hell made you think that?"

"I've been wondering about this for a long time now, Mandy. I notice you have never had any more-than-platonic view of other people, male _or_ female. So, I supposed you were too preoccupied with being overbearing to take heed."

"I think you're inherited your father's crazy gene. I am not egotistic." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Prove it." He taunted (with a voice that was neither deep or squeaky; rather, smooth, even, almost hypnotic), in front of her now.

"Get out of my face." She hissed. "Or rather, take it off yours."

"Make me," her clone self had an arrogant smile plastered on her, or his, face.

"Okay. Fine." She said in defeat, throwing her hands up in the air. "How would I? It's obvious just telling you doesn't work. So enlighten me: how do I convince your puny head that I. Am. Not. Full. Of myself?"

Junior morphed back to his original form, sharpened features twisted by a grin. She watched absently as a droplet of sweat trickled from a lock of his raven hair.

"Kiss me."

"What?" seemed to be the question of the day, repeated by her for the third time.

"You heard me, Mandy. What, are you too self-righteous to swap spit with the son of the creature from the earth's core _or _was I right the first time?"

Her fists clenched as she fumed, stomping her foot in resemblance to a child throwing a tantrum. "I AM NOT NARCISSISTIC!" She exclaimed with utter irritation.

With that, she practically threw herself at him, her smooth arms dangling over his shoulders as their mouths locked firmly, hers searching, his unprepared. Junior stumbled backwards, almost falling flat on his ass, had he not managed to regain his balance. The only word to describe her kiss was… furious, like she channeled all her anger to bruising his lips. His eyes were wide while hers were so tightly shut he was sure they hurt. Speaking of hurt, her nails were digging awfully deep into his shoulder blades he was certain it would leave crescent shaped marks. And her mouth was attacking his so much it was actually _painful_ (she was using her tongue _and_ her teeth, for evil's sake!) he was beginning to regret mocking her like that awhile ago.

When she let go of him, partly because they were both out of breath, she rested her hands on her knees, panting and glaring at him at the same time.

His face, a bit different than a few minutes ago judging by the disheveled hair (she'd run her fingers through it none too gently) and swollen lips, was sporting that same haughty smile from before.

"Well… that was completely unexpected."

Her glower only intensified. "We will never bring up this topic again. You, especially, will shove it to the very back of your little brain and you will not think of it, or, better yet, you will not remember that this ever happened. Ever. Got it?"

"Maybe, but only after I tell my friends that you're heterosexual after all."

"What friends? And bite your tongue, Son of Nergal."

"The Goths that eat on the left part of the quad, under the apple trees. And why don't you bite it for me? Seems like you were enjoying it awhile ago."

She grabbed the front of his shirt, and would have socked his smug and malevolent (but admittedly handsome) face if a familiar Jamaican accent-laced voice hadn't disrupted the violence.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both turned behind them, where Death Himself stood, a backpack hanging from his bony hand.

"You forgot your bag, child. I thought I could catch up with you, and it seems I did." Grim leaned on his scythe amusedly. Mandy grabbed the strap of the bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Grim." The words were grateful but the statement hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Ho-hum," was what the Reaper said, then dematerializing in a flicker of black miasma.

"So…" Junior began, oblivion eyes glimmering mischievously, but she cut him off, grabbing his thin wrist and pulling him forward.

"Come on, Junior. We're late enough for school already."

_Fin_

-

**I'm surprised she remembered:snickers: Yeah, well, um… one of my weirder one-shots. Forgive me for the OOCness, but I just had a sudden urge to write them that way. (I love Nergal Jr.) Please review!**


End file.
